A New Start
by Mukuro x Bel
Summary: SHINee - Taemin has moved to Seoul from England and meets all new people. But will someone stand out more than the rest? Yaoi 2Min Minho x Taemin
1. Chapter 1

Taemin was transferring schools again. His mother and him have moved 3 times in the past 5-6 months, not staying anywhere long. they were moving to Seoul tomorrow, Taemin would be at a new school, a new home. But worst of all he was leaving his old friends, which means he would have to make new ones-

"Taemin!" Taemin's mother Kun-sun called at her son. "Dinner!"

Taemin dropped his pencil from where he was drawing at his desk and stood up. "Kay!" He shouted back and closed his sketch book, tossed it in his side drawer and left his room sliding down the rail. Hopping off at the end. His mom was just placing the potatoes on the Table when Taemin came down.

Taemin and his mother lived alone for his father had left his mother only months after Taemin was born. His mother took it hard but as Taemin grew older she became more interested in her son than what her ex-husband had done. Kun-sun lived with Taemin as a single wife for many years. When Taemin turned 4 they moved from Seoul to Florida. Few years later they moved to England where Taemin grew up. He had many friends but around 7-8 months ago they moved around England and Taemin lost contacts with his friends.

Now that Taemin was turning 17 in American years he and his mother were moving back to Seoul. His mother had kept touch with all her friends in Korea, but Taemin was young at the time and knew little friends. His mother had said that when he returns to School in Korea that he could be friends with his mother's friends son. Taemin just agreed casually.

"Food looks great mum." Taemin said and sat down at the table. His mother smiled and sat down across from him. Tae placed food on his plate and began eating. His mother could tell that he was sad.

"Don't worry Taebaby." His mother said using his nickname from when he was a small child. "You can hang out with Kibum when we get to Seoul! It will be great, you will meet all new friends." His mother said and stabbed her steak and put it in her mouth. Taemin shrugged and played with his peas.

"When your done there go and pack your suitcase 'kay?" His mother asked and stood up placing her plate in the sink. Taemin nodded and poked at his carrots. He hated carrots. He sighed and stood up throwing out his carrots and placing his plate in the sink along with Kun-sun's. Taemin left and ran up the stairs. He had only a few things in his room. He was sleeping on blankets lately because they had packed away his bed already.

Taemin walked over to his small dresser and grabbed the only picture still standing. It was a picture of him and his past friends, who he had lost contact with. They were best friends and after he moved he never saw them again. But he never forget them. He sighed and went over to the corner of the room grabbing his lime green suitcase and placed it on the desk. He grabbed all his clothes in and then his sketchbook and the Photo. He zipped up the suitcase and slid it over by the door.

Tomorrow he would be living in Seoul.

**Ok! So I know it's short but the chapters will be longer than this! Anyway this is my new story, and I hope this goes very well! As it indicates on the preview thingy this is going to be a 2Min story! They rest of Shinee just hasn't appeared yet ;D So wait for them :3**

**Review Please :3?**


	2. Chapter 2

The airport was surprisingly quiet and not busy. Very few people were around. Barely anyone at the Gates. Taemin and his mother had just got through security and were heading to their gate.

When they reached their gate only a few people were there. An old couple quietly chatting at the end of one of the rows of chairs and a lady who looked pissed off. Taemin and his mother sat down and Taemin pulled out his sketchbook from his bag. He searched for a pencil and a eraser. Succeeding he started sketching. He didn't know what he was drawing. He just drew.

Around an hour later a lady came on the PA thingy and told their gate that the plane would be loading and to get in line.

When Taemin and Kun-sun left the airport a lady and a teenager with slanted hair were waiting. His mother squealed and ran up to the lady hugging her. She let go of the lady an looked at the teen beside her.

"Kibum! Look at you! You've grown so much!" She exclaimed and squished his face with her hands. The teen looked slightly annoyed.

"It's Key." He Replied and backed away slightly. He noticed Taemin and smiled at him. Taemin smiled back. Kun-sun noticed the two looking at each other.

"Ah! Taebaby! This is Mi-cha, and her son, Kibum." She said gesturing to them. Then they introduced themselves. Key's mom smiled and grabbed Taemin's hand patting it.

"Hello dear! My name is Mi-cha, and this is my son. Kibum-" Kibum interrupted his mother and smiled at Taemin.

"It's Key." Key's mom mumbled something and patted Key's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Key. Anyway, lets head down to our house. Kibum would you mind grabbing Kun-sun's baggage?" Mi-cha asked and pulled along Kun-sun to the Airport parking lot. Key grabbed the light pink back and set it on its wheels, pulling it.

"So your Taemin." Key said and smiled, walking beside Taemin.

"Ah, yes. My mother told me about you. She said that I could hang with you and your friends." Tamein said and smiled. Key nodded and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Group. We are Shining SHINee. You will be our Maknae, Taemin. I am The Almighty Key, Key. I will introduce you to the others at school. I think Onew will like you." Key said and smiled. His lopsided bangs covering one eye. Taemin smiled.

The two reached the car and Taemin placed his bag in the trunk of The bright red Armada. He hopped in the back beside Key. Key seemed nice, he looked like someone who you could trust anything with. Almost like a mother.

The four reached Key and his mother's house which was the back of a small cul-de-sac. Key's home was a 2 story pale bluey-gray home with a big red Chimney, big windows framed with black window frames were all around the house. Stone was scattered around the bottom of the house. A small deck was levitated by criss-crossed pale blue wood keeping it up. The home was beautiful.

Key's mom parked the car in the driveway and hopped out.

"Here we are~" She chimed and closed her door. "Until you two can find a nice home you can live with us. We have a spare room for you Kun-sun, and Taemin can sleep with Kibum until we can find another place for him." She said and smiled sweetly. Key shrugged and went to the trunk pulling out Taemin and His mother's bag. Taemin kicked his on it's wheels and Key lifted the other on his shoulder.

The entered the house and a small Shiba Inu barked and sniffed at Taemin. Taemin kneeled down and pet the dog who quickly calmed down. Key put Kun-sun's bag down and grabbed the dog holding him to his chest. The dog looked curiously at Taemin. Taemin smiled and waved slightly at the small dog.

"She likes you." Key said. "Her name is Roo."

Taemin loved dogs. Not only was Key nice to him, his dog was to. He could tell he would like living here. But he still wasn't to sure how school would go. On Monday he started at a new school. With new friends. In a group. SHINee was it?

**Wasn't a great ending but whatever… Yes Jonghyun's Roo is now a Shiba Inu and Key has him. Plus now he is a she XD. **

**Key's house: ****http:/www. / campusmap/images/**** photos/ 20090121-GB-Grey-House **

**Just remove the spaces.**

**I know it's still short, but I'm still working on making it longer. Don't worry! I know Key has appeared first and he said that Onew would like Taemin, but this will be a 2Min story!**

**Also a big thanks to xRynnX. She game me ideas and helped me think of the plot for this story. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin moaned as beams of sun came through the window. He flipped over and opened his eyes and jumped falling out of bed.

"Morning to you to." Key said and smiled. He grabbed Taemin's hand pulled him back on the bed.

"You scared me…" Taemin said and stretched. Key smiled and threw the blankets off. Grabbing his school uniform from his large closet. He looked over at Taemin who was still leaning against the headboard.

"My mum picked up your uniform earlier this morning. It's downstairs, I'll go down and grab it while you have a shower if you want."

"Sure…" Taemin said and stood up shakily.

"There's a towel under the sink, feel free to use it. Key said and left the room. Taemin trudged over to the bathroom and closed the door. He took the towel from under the sink and threw it on the counter. He pulled of his overly too big shirt, and boxers. Slipping into the shower.

Key jumped the stairs and just made it down, ramming into the front door. Making it shake slightly. He pushed himself up and slipped into the Kitchen, Taemin's uniform lay on the kitchen table. His mom had already left for work, Kun-sun going along with her. She always left Key alone, he was responsible, unlike a lot of other people.

He grabbed the uniform and headed back upstairs and dressed himself. Taemin peeked out the door, wearing only a towel. Key looked over at the door and tossed the uniform at him. Taemin smiled and closed the door.

Taemin took out the uniform and examined it. He never had to wear uniforms at his old school, but this uniform seemed alright. It consisted of; Long black pants, a white dress shirt, a spiffy black tie and a dark grey blazer with the school logo on the right side of the chest. Taemin shrugged and slid his arms in the sleeves of the dress shirt. He completely dressed and Key knocked on the door.

"Taeminnie? You nearly dressed? I need to do my hair." Key asked. Taemin opened the door and let Key in.

Around 20 minutes later the two were out the door and in Key's Impala 67. Taemin was somewhat excited. Key left the house and drove down to the school.

When they reached the school 3 others were already standing in the parking lot and waiting. Key parked beside them and He hopped out grabbing his bag. Taemin doing the same.

" 'Sup guys? This is Taemin, he just moved here from England. He's crashing with me till him and his mom get their own house." Key explained. "So Taemin. That's Jonghyun, Onew and Minho."

Taemin took at look at Minho. He was very handsome and looked very serious. But he was soon knocked over by someone jumping on him, breaking his gaze.

"D'awwwww! Key! He's so cute~" Onew exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Taemin's neck, nuzzling his head against him. Key chuckled and pulled Onew off.

"No killing the Tae." He said and smiled. The first bell rung and they all headed from the parking lot to class. Key had told Minho to stop at the office and grab Tae's schedule so he wouldn't have to. Coincidentally, Minho and Taemin had the same classes. First, History.

When they reached the History classroom Taemin was introduced to the class then thankfully sent to sit next to Minho. Minho was very quiet, and didn't talk to Taemin much. During class girls would come up to Minho and try to chat with him. He ignored them and politely asked them to leave. Sadly they complied and left.

During the whole class, not once did Minho speak. At lunch Taemin asked to speak with Key privately.

"What's up with Minho? Is he usually this quiet?"

"Minho, he just doesn't click with new people fast. He will come around, work with him a little bit." Key said and smiled. "Now let's go eat lunch." He continued and pulled Taemin back to the table. All of the group were lounging around and eating. Taemin noticed Onew drooling over chicken. Jonghyun and Minho quietly talking and Key pulling him down onto a chair.

All at once, once Key and Taemin sat down Minho looked up at him.

"Can you dance?" He asked. The question sort of surprised him. He nodded. Just then Onew looked over at Taemin.

"Wanna show?" He asked and dug through his messenger-bag and pulled out his iPhone he searched through until he found an upbeat song. He gestured to Taemin who got up and slid off his bag.

He went out to the side of their table and danced along to the beat of the song in perfect rhythm. Onew clapped along and they gained viewers. Stray people came over and watched Taemin dance along to Onew's music. Minho and Key watched along and Jonghyun actually stood up and danced along with Taemin, making him smile.

Everyone clapped as they watched the two dance. When the song ended Onew turned his phone off and slipped it back in his bag. Everyone gave another loud applause. Minho smiled slightly at Taemin.

"Your good kid." He said and stood up. Leaving early for their next class. "I'll meet you there." He simply said and left.

"I guess we should get going. We'll see you guys after school." Jonghyun said and Pulled Onew along. Onew waved and continued to be pulled along. Key grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"See ya after school Minnie~" He chimed and left the cafeteria. Taemin nodded. He looked over to the table and grabbed his lunch. He threw it out, not eating it. He grabbed his bag and headed for the Cafeteria doors until 3 girls blocked his way.

"Leave Minho alone. He's ours. Leave ALL of SHINee alone. You would never fit in. A Runt like you." The oldest said. Scowling at Taemin. '_Oh no.' _Taemin thought.

**This will be my last update till School starts again, because of Christmas I won't be at home and will not have time to write :) Thanks everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave Taeminnie alone!" A familiar voice shouted. Taemin turned and was greeted by Key.

"I thought you left Key?" Taemin said and cocked his head to the side. Key shrugged,

"Umma senses!" He said and made a ninja pose, then looked straight at the girls who gushed over him. The youngest squealed.

"Key-appa! Gah! Your so cute!" she said and went forward to hug Key who placed his hand on the side of her head forcefully pushing her away.

"Screw off. Leave Taemin alone, leave all of us alone." Key said and pulled Taemin along out of the cafeteria. "Come on, class will start in a few, Minho is waiting." He said. Taemin nodded.

Taemin separated from Key and pushed the science lab door open, quickly making his way over to Minho's table where another girl stood. They all knew they would be in groups of 3, Minho didn't want to agree to the girl but didn't really have a choice.

Taemin picked up his lab coat and slipped it on over his uniform. Boosting himself on one of the tall chairs he turned to Minho who was reading a thick book which read 'Before I Fall'. A Somewhat thick book that Minho continued to read even though it was obvious he was bored of it.

"Annyeong!" Taemin said and smiled. Minho looked up and smiled closing his book he sat up straight. The girl was busy reading her own book, but was clearly eavesdropping.

"Annyeong, Taemin." Minho said, "It may be your first day here but would you like to rehearse with us? We are performing in a month or so at a Talent competition. Since you are our Maknae you need a role, dancing seems to be your specialty. But are you good at singing?" Minho questioned.

Taemin nodded lightly. "Ne. I was in singing lessons for a little while, but moved on to Dancing." Minho nodded.

A young female teacher then came in and rang a bell at her desk. "Good day students. Today will be a free lesson, to catch up on what you have not finished." She spotted Taemin "Taemin-ah you may get notes from Minho this class and study from them." Taemin smiled and nodded.

"I'll give them to you later. There is no need for them now." Minho said and opened his book again reading boredly.

Finally around an hour later the bell rang signaling students to their next class, for Taemin and Minho that was gym.

Everyone had changed into the School Shorts and a plain gray or white T-shirt. Taemin pulled his hair into a ponytail and clipped his bangs to the side.

"You look feminine, when you do your hair like that." Minho said and ruffled Taemin's hair. He pushed Minho lightly away. "Omo, you messed it up!" Taemin complained and re-did the pony tail.

"After that, I'm sure you're a girl." Minho said and chuckled lightly. Taemin blushed and elbowed Minho slightly.

Their Gym teacher then came out to the field carrying a soccer ball and a attendance book. He took attendance, finally coming to an end.

"Did I miss anyone." He asked and looked about. Taemin raised his hand slightly. The teacher raised an eyebrow and jotted down something then looked up to Taemin. "And you are Miss?"

"Eh actually-" Taemin started only to be cut of by a laughing Minho.

"I told you! You are girly enough to be mistaken for a girl!" Minho exclaimed while holding his sides, "I'm sorry teacher-" he said trying to regain his posture.

"I'm a boy sir…" Taemin finished. The coach looked shocked and mumbles something under the lines of '_coulda fooled me…' _Making Taemin pout. Minho had regained his posture by this point and patted Taemin's head.

"Hey it's ok Tae." He said smiling. "I think everyone thinks you're a girl if it wasn't for your uniform."

"Well I do get that I look like a girl a lot…" Taemin said and trailed off. Then jumped as the Teacher blew his whistle.

"Off this subject! Everyone we are going to play soccer this PE Period. Run a lap then come back here, I will sort you into teams."

Everyone groaned but took off running around the large field. Course Minho was in front of everyone else sprinting like hell. Taemin pushed himself to keep up with him. Just reaching him as they finished their lap. Both panting hard. Taemin looked up at Minho who had drizzles of sweat coming down his face. _'He's pretty hot…' _Was all that came to mind. _'What am I thinking? I'm a guy, I'm supposed to like girls!' _He said and put his head down again still panting but not as hard.

He hadn't realized Minho had left and come back till he spoke.

"Water?" He asked and held a water bottle to Taemin who nodded and thanked him. He took a quick sip then handed it back. Minho chucked it in the direction of the Side Lines. Everyone had arrived from their lap by this time.

Their teacher then sorted Teams. Minho and Taemin being on separate teams. Taemin sighed and took one of the Defence on his side of the field. Course he knew how to play, he was relatively good at it when his class played in England. Course he never really had the ball. He just sorta booted it across the field for his team to go after.

The teacher blew the whistle and the game started, moving quickly. People weren't used to Taemin being around so they didn't really pass to him. Course he didn't care. He wasn't the best at sports. He could play. But wasn't the best

"Taemin!" A voice came from in front of him. He had dozed off slightly, coming back to reality he was whacked in the head by the soccer ball. Somehow knocking him over causing him to wham his head on the hard ground. Losing his breath as his back hit down.

"Tae!" He heard a familiar voice shout and looked over slightly while holding his head as Minho came running. "Taemin are you alright?" Minho said and kneeled down beside him.

"Ah yeah" He replied and tried to sit up. Feeling slightly dizzy.

"Eh Taemin! Your bleeding!" Minho said and felt around where the ball had it, right on his hair clip, which jabbed into his head, not enough to be serious but breaking the skin, causing it to bleed.

"Omo? Am I?" Taemin said and put a hand to where his clip had been, and examined his hand. Indeed there was a little blood on his fingers. The teacher had come over and inspected Taemin.

"Well, if you can walk then Minho can take you to the Nurse. Make sure there isn't dirt in the cut."

Minho nodded and helped Taemin up. He also jogged over to where he had thrown his water bottle and brought it back.

"Put this against your head. It may help the dizziness." He said and handed the bottle over.

"kamsahamnida Minho-ah" Minho nodded at Taemin and walked with him back to the school and through the halls. When they reached the nurses room no one was in there. Minho shrugged and went over to the cabinet pulling out a first aid kit.

"The nurse is never here. So I've learned how to use this stuff for whatever reason." He explained.

"I see." Taemin said, Minho pulled out the disinfectant stuff and a small patch band aid.

"You know, Key is going to kill the person who hit you? He has only known you for a little while, but you've grown on him. He's a mom to all of us. I look out for you to Maknae. You still act like a foolish kid that needs to be looked after." he said and chuckled placing the band aid on the side of Taemin's head, just below his Temple.

Taemin pouted, "I'm not a little kid…" He said in defence. Minho laughed lightly.

"Prove it?" He challenged. Taemin without thinking kissed Minho straight forward on the lips. Minho's eyes widened and Taemin pulled away.

"Would a child do that?" He asked then his eyes widened. He had just kissed a boy. Not any boy, a popular boy. And he was a boy to… "Omo! I Apologize Minho!" He said quickly getting up. Class would be out soon anyway. "I have to go. T-thank you for helping me though." He stuttered and left the Nurses room. He quickly made his way down the hall and to the Chemistry Lab. Key would know what to do. Now just for class to get out to talk with him…


	5. AU  IM NOT DEAD

I'M NOT DEAD :D

School is a Bitch. Nuff said. The next chapter SHOULD be up soon. It may be a short chapter but I have a faint idea what will happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Taemin kissed Minho. The two hadn't talked for roughly a week also, only talking if needed during class. Taemin would still take peeks at Minho and would blush if Minho caught him looking.

Over the weekend Taemin would be practicing their dancing with them, along with singing. He was pretty confident on dancing but singing he hadn't done in a while. Though when he was in lessons he was told he had an amazing voice. Taemin just hoped he hadn't lost that ability.

Key had been closely watching the two, trying to get them to talk again and at least look at each other. Kibum could read people easily. Everything on Taemin told Kibum that he liked Minho. Now just to get the two to talk to each other.

"Yah Mr. Kim!" His teacher shouted at Key. Key jumped in his seat and looked straight at his teacher. "You better not have been falling asleep in my class." The teacher scolded. Key gave a silent apology and rested his head on his textbook lazily writing out a note for Jonghyun.

_I have an idea~ We'll get Onew to help to, it should be fool proof. Or at least Minho proof… Ask Minho if he wants to come over to your place, I'll get Tae._

Key folded the night nicely and waited till the bell rang till he slipped the note in Jjong's binder which was beside his desk. Jonghyun game Key a confused look. Key smiled and left to his other class.

After school Key had successfully persuaded Taemin to come to Jjong's house. Jonghyun had informed Key that Minho would be there to.

The 4 had all met up catching Jinki on the way off school grounds to Key's car. They had all squished in; Key and Minho in the front, Taemin squished between Onew and Jonghyun, then all their bags. Very squishy.

They had reached Jonghyun's house quickly for he did not live to far from school, Taemin was amazed by the size of the house. It was even bigger than Key's home. Taemin immediately climbed over Jonghyun and jumped out of the car.

"Yah! Taemin! You could have waited for me to get out!"

"Sorry Hyung!" Taemin apologized. "It's just so much bigger than the one I had in England!" Taemin said jumping around. It was true, Jonghyun's house was very big. Almost like a mansion.

"It's not that big…You should see Minho's! It's huge~ Bigger than this." Jonghyun chuckled smiling at Minho.

"Ne, it is bigger, nothing to brag about though…" He trailed off. Minho still was a bit uncomfortable around Taemin, the boy was adorable and he could tell he was sorry about the whole kiss incident.

"Well," Jonghyun said, "Come on in!" He said jumping up the stairs to the front door. Taemin and Key followed closely behind, Onew and Minho coming slightly slower.

Key and Jonghyun ended up getting in first and slipping their shoes off, leaving them by the large front door. Key wandered off into a room, Jonghyun and the others followed.

"I'll make food okay~?" Key said opening the cupboards.

"Chicken please!" Onew shouted.

"Fine, fine…" Key said grabbing the frozen chicken out of the freezer. "Oh Minho could you go up to Mr and Mrs. Kim's room to grab the recipe book? I want to try something different!" Minho nodded slipping out and to the master bedroom.

Minho opened the door swiftly and headed to the back of the room where the large closet was. Jonghyun's parents were quite rich and owned a lot of things. Their closet was always the hardest to get through.

Just as Minho found the old recipe book he heard a door closing and Tae shouting. "Yah! Onew hyung! Let me out? Why did you even lock the door?"

"Key told me not to let you out until you and Minho start interacting casually with each other! Sorry Minnie!" Minho was actually surprised by this. Key would go that far to get him and Taemin to be casual?

"Taemin? Maybe Key is right? We should really talk this out instead of ignoring each other."

Taemin turned and smiled slightly. "I guess that would be a good idea."

**OMG I AM ALIVE :D This is a short chapter I know but I said it would be. I do not know when the next one will be out I am sorry.**

**Another thanks to xRynnX she has reviewed on every chapter and gave me helpful advice, I am very thankful! **

**Kamsahamnida!**


	7. Chapter 7

Taemin honestly did not want to talk. But it seemed like Minho did, the kiss wan an accident but after Taemin ran off it got to him and he did enjoy it. But who knows what Minho thought?

"Maybe we should forget this happened."

Taemin froze and his eyes saddened. Minho didn't notice.

"I mean, you've been avoiding me, it's obvious you want to forget it. Okay?" Minho said cocking his head to the side.

"Ah…sure…hyung…" Taemin mumbled.

"Alright then. No more awkwardness?" Minho smiled. "Alright Onew hyung let us out! We've made up, now let us out!"

The door made a clicking sound and Onew opened the door peering in. "Realllyyyyy?"

Taemin nodded and pushed lightly past Onew and headed back to the kitchen. Onew shrugged.

Entering the kitchen Taemin kept a straight face, trying to show he wasn't sad. Key looked over at the younger and eyed him, Taemin just watching Key cook, not watching his face.

"Hm…" Key mumbled to himself as Minho and Onew came in. "yah, lunch is ready." Key said and placed the food on the plates. He slid them on the island over to the correct person, Onew and Minho's plates having more food.

They all dug and but Taemin poked at his food. Key noticing but not saying anything.

"Anyone up for a few rounds of Super Smash Bros Melee after this?" Jonghyun suggested. Jonghyun had a large selection of video games whether they were 15 years old or just recent. SSBM had always been a hit for the 5 even if the new Brawl was out.

"Sure~" They all replied and finished the food quickly except for Taemin who just nibbled at the food then headed of to the game room in the basement.

* * *

"FUUUUUCKKKKKK!" Jonghyun yelled and threw the Game Cube controller at the ground and it bounced over to Taemin's feet. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Beat by Key again hyung?"

"Yah, shut your face Maknae!"

Taemin chuckled. This was the fourth time Key had beaten Jonghyun using the Ice Climbers, who everyone hated but Key was amazing when using them. Jonghyun had used Link. They were switching back and forth. Taemin chose Kirby every time just because he was cute and could imitate people.

"Minho vs. Taemin now!" Onew shouted, Taemin froze and looked over at Minho who smiled lightly.

"Okay." Minho said and took the controller from Key. Taemin picked up the controller Jonghyun had thrown. It's not like he didn't like Minho anymore. No, not at all! He just didn't want to be with him at the moment. He had fallen for Minho honestly but after talking about what Taemin did with Minho tonight and knowing the older wanted to forget it. He just did not want to see Minho hyung since all he could think about was how sad he was.

"Eh, Minnie? You alright?" Key asked quietly nudging Taemin.

"Ne? Oh, yeah sure hyung…" Taemin mumbled and moved his player over to Kirby again. Key looked at Taemin firmly.

"I want to talk to you before we leave Jjong's house araso?" Key said. Taemin took a glance at Key and sighed, nodding.

* * *

The five of them left Jonghyun's home, Key and Taemin staying behind.

"Tell me the truth, araso? Are you upset about anything? You seem down in the past few hours. You can tell Umma anything!"

"Ne…. Truth is, I really like Minho hyung but after I kissed him and worked it out it ended up being that he wanted to forget it. I don't wanna forget Key. I really honestly like Minho." Taemin confessed.

Key hugged Taemin, "Aww, Taebaby! It's okay. Everyone likes someone. Try to win him over, be sneaky! I'll help!" Key said and smiled.

"We could try…." Taemin replied.

"Ne~! Now let's head back home. Umma is probably making dinner. We'll talk later." Key said slightly happier now that Taemin was a little bit less gloomy. Taemin nodded.

**OH. MY. GOD. I FINALLY UPDATED! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't had a lot of time, and since it's Spring break I decided to do a little bit more on this. This one is slightly shorter, and they may stay this was but I try to get it over 1 - 1½ pages. **

**Until next time (I DON'T KNOW WHEN! -sad face-)**

**Night~!**

**PS I have really gotten into An Cafe, and I am really sad that Bou left a little whil back! Anyway, just wanted to say that~  
**


End file.
